


Shallow 03

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Shallow 03

无论耳畔的告白如何甜蜜炙热，呼吸间散发的荷尔蒙如何浓烈迷人，即使自然法则把男女欢好视为理所当然，把肌肤相贴的颤栗看作锦上添花，来回出入史蒂芬妮体内的肉刃带来的却只有难捱的恐惧与窒息。

以及她不愿承认的无上快感。

男人的指尖在阴道口轻轻打转，微不可察的抚弄如同隔靴搔痒，尖叫声被紧闭的嘴唇推回喉间，化成奶猫无助的呜咽，甜腻到可怜。她企图挣脱腰间有力的小臂，将想要更进一步的手指紧紧夹在滑腻柔软的腿根间，抗拒养父情色意味十足的触摸，挪动着远离却又因为重心不稳适得其反，跌倒在雪松味的怀抱中。

自投罗网。

“哇哦，感受到了吗？史蒂薇，它在动…”手指从原本夹紧的双腿间抽出，托尼索性彻底扯掉小女儿膝上碍事的布料，像目盲之人触碰花圃里最娇艳的玫瑰，缓慢又细致地游走在那片秘密之地，甜美诱人的花心被掩盖在湿淋淋的花瓣间，与绯色唇瓣一起颤抖着，正待采撷。

“别……别碰那里……唔……”史蒂芬妮光裸的双腿被弯折成M型，来自阴蒂的强烈刺激让她无力地歪倒在男人怀里任其鱼肉。依旧动人的月光隐匿在窗外繁茂枝叶之间变幻成黯淡细微的光斑。海上烟火腾空，欢欣的绿色星火映在瞳仁之上，不过短暂一刻又坠落在眼睑下尚未干涸的泪痕里。

“你是daddy的乖女孩吗？你喜欢daddy这样对你……嗯？”男人继续加大揉弄阴蒂的力度，无论是第一次，还是这一次，史蒂芬妮最终总会在他怀中绷紧双腿，哭喊扭动着喷水，那些带着些许腥气的液体从粉红色的柔嫩洞口中喷出，弄脏整个沙发，真是个坏女孩。

“不……不要……啊……不……”女孩在养父的玩弄下惊叫着潮吹，阴蒂上的麻痒蔓延至整个阴阜，层叠推进的快感像岸边卷起的白色浪花，打湿小腿，迷迷糊糊又温柔，尽管那只是几秒的欢愉。史蒂芬妮背对着男人，单侧脸颊贴上柔软的皮草垫子，她厌恶自己在违背伦常的性爱里轻易被情欲击倒，仅仅被几根手指玩到高潮，又无法挣脱陷阱，迷失在自我厌恶的死循环里。

她曾幻想身上是其他人，可惜只有托尼占有过史蒂芬妮的全部，虚构的陌生角色甚至无法在脑海里成型。

“那小子叫什么？我想想……彼得！他怎么样？”托尼坚硬火热的性器贴近臀缝摩擦着，女孩的胸衣被高高推到颈边年轻丰美的躯体赤裸地趴卧在沙发上，他浑不在意地揉搓着面团一样松软的乳房，语调平缓，仿佛只是在说今晚的月色。

“你用身体去安慰他受伤的心灵吗？甜心，用你的手去碰他，你不该这样……”

温热的嘴唇贴在她的蝴蝶骨上，男人叹息着握紧养女的右手，他心爱的史蒂芬妮，上帝用水晶，珍珠和蜜桃做成的小公主，她不该被任何除他以外的男人触碰，那些猥琐，愚蠢的动物，连一丝呼吸都不该接近。

“daddy给你的关注还不够多吗？甜心，你知道我有多爱你，你一直知道，戴上这手环看看……”

他在生日那天也蹭趴在史蒂芬妮身上，将咸腥的精液一波又一波地进女孩娇嫩脆弱的子宫里，细密炙热的亲吻停留在右脚腕上，留下铬银色的圆环。精致简约的成年礼绝不仅是装饰品一般简单，那更像是犯人的镣铐，每次反抗换来的只有切肤之痛以及深入神经与肌肉间蛮横的掌控。

“不，不要……住手，托尼——啊！”直呼其名实在是个错误的决定，那根粗壮火热的阳具直接破开穴口插进阴道，龟头顶端甚至差点顶进宫口。她的腕骨几乎要被男人捏碎，最终金属的冰冷还是贴上了肌肤。

“不要什么？因为彼得？你这么迫不及待地想要他爱上你，想要试试男童的鸡巴？饥渴的小婊子，假惺惺地讲什么爸爸教你骑自行车，我只教你骑过我的阴茎，满  
口谎言！”他将阳具从阴道抽出，复又狠命地插进去，相当满意女孩唇间溢出的喘息与呻吟。

“看看手环上的点缀，史蒂芬妮，哦，我们需要点光。”

客厅瞬间亮如白昼，钻石贴着奶油色的肌肤投出璀璨明艳的色泽。

“我还把沙发换成了你最喜欢的薰衣草紫，告诉daddy喜欢吗？”

“你不是我daddy！你是谁！放开我！”史蒂芬妮惊慌地尖叫起来，满眼的紫色是生日那天地板上散乱铺开的枝条，也是在那一刻，她失去了托尼斯塔克曾许诺的陪伴与自由，黑暗与错乱入侵了世界上最温暖的内心。

“宝贝儿，我当然是你的daddy，不过我马上也是他的daddy了。” 托尼的笑意依旧挂在脸上。

毫无温度的掌心贴上女孩依旧平坦的小腹。


End file.
